


Line it Up

by xRWBY (xtracurricular)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Background Ladybug, Background Relationships, Drunk Sex, F/F, OR IS IT, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracurricular/pseuds/xRWBY
Summary: “Do you want to get in my pants or what?” She asked in a hushed, but aggressive tone. Oh. Yang snorted, half because she was not expecting that, and half because the way she said it was just funny.“I mean, yeah, that’s kinda why I started flirting with you—” Weiss cut Yang off.“Great, because here’s the deal: I have a car waiting outside, and either you’re taking me home and fucking me, or I am going home alone and going to bed.”





	Line it Up

[Stephen - Line it up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bB8xtqmH1E8) is the inspiration for this fic.

 

 

Yang licked the salt off the back of her hand and downed her second shot of tequila, quickly replacing the glass with a slice of lime and sucking on it. She let her eyes slide closed, savoring the sensation of the sour acidity of the lime mixed with the burn of the alcohol. She placed her glass down on the counter with a clack, signifying to the bartender that she was ready for another. As he filled her shot glass, she looked over at the woman a couple seats down from her.

 

Her name was Weiss, and she was fucking beautiful. She’d tolerated Yang flirting with her longer than Yang had expected when she started, shooting her cold glares like daggers. But Yang had been, and still was kind of infatuated with her. Her hair was the palest blonde she’d ever seen, almost white, and she was dressed in a business casual that she had let slip farther into “casual” territory. Her blouse was unbuttoned some, and her blazer was over the back of her barstool.

 

At the moment she seemed to be spacing out, delicate fingers wrapped around a martini glass.

 

“Yang, you’re letting Blake beat you!” Her sister Ruby warned, sitting in the barstool next to her. On the other side of her was Ruby’s girlfriend of four years, Blake. She winked when Yang glanced over, shaking her empty shot glass teasingly. On the bar in front of her laid three spent lime slices, whereas in front of Yang, there were only two.

 

“Aw hell no, you’re going down, Belladonna.” Refocused now, Yang quickly sprinkled salt on the wet spot her tongue had left from the last shot.

 

-x-

 

Weiss stared out the window, for only a moment longer, returning her attention to her fourth… fifth? Mixed drink. She’d lost count after the Manhattan and definitely didn’t care now that she was on her (possibly) second Amaretto Sour. She was trying her best to ignore the commotion to her right, which was also known as the reason she was drinking her fifth mixed drink.

 

Yang, a confident and unfairly attractive blonde woman, sat three stools away. Her gorgeous hair spilled out from under her snapback, which was backwards. And Weiss was looking at her again, wonderful, just great. But how could she not, she mused, Yang was stupid hot, and the way she’d been flirting with her earlier had gotten her terribly flustered. So much so that she had to try and get her off her mind. With more drinks.

 

Weiss watched as she licked the salt from her hand and downed a shot. Tequila shots, of course she liked stuff like that, short, sweet, to the point. Kind of like the way she flirted. Her lips nearly brushing up against Weiss’ ear as she told her how pretty she looked. Weiss downed her drink in a few gulps and squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her face heat up. She remembered how her fingers felt as they brushed hers when she handed Weiss her first drink of the evening. Her hand was bigger than hers, and her knuckles were bandaged, like she was some kind of professional fighter.

 

Bruised knuckles weren’t the only thing that gave away her vocation either; her arms, bare up to the elbow where her flannel shirt sleeves were rolled up to, looked rough, vaguely muscled. And every time Yang lifted the shot glass to her lips Weiss could see the shape of her biceps through the flannel. Weiss felt like groaning aloud, imagining herself pinned under them.

 

She almost did when her mind chased the thought further, betraying whatever semblance of inner propriety she had left. Yang would pin her down and fuck her until she couldn’t move, her lips, or maybe even her hands at her neck. She’d kiss her and her tongue would taste of tequila and limes. Her fingers would be soft despite the callouses she’d gotten from fighting. And they would feel so good when she rode them.

 

Fuck, that was too much, even drunk-Weiss knew it was too much, and her face was now hot to the touch as she hid it with her hands. She got up and headed into the bathroom to cool down.

 

-x-

 

Yang was laughing at something Ruby said, Blake shaking her head and smiling fondly up at her.

 

“Sometimes I wonder about you.” Ruby beamed and kissed Blake’s cheek.

 

“D’ you wonder about how much I love you?”

 

This was all too mushy for Yang, and she looked away just in time to see Weiss approaching her with an intense look on her face. Huh…

 

“Rubes, I’ll be right back.” Yang stood up off her barstool and took a step toward Weiss. “Hey, what’s u—whoa, where are we going?” Weiss had taken ahold of her arm with a surprisingly strong grip for someone under 5’4. She didn’t answer as she pulled her into a deserted corner of the bar.

 

“What were you planning with me tonight?”

 

“Huh?” Yang didn’t quite comprehend, was Weiss mad at her or? No, from the way she was looking at her, she could tell there was no anger there. Frustration maybe.

 

“Do you want to get in my pants or what?” She asked in a hushed, but aggressive tone. Oh. Yang snorted, half because she was _not_ expecting that, and half because the way she said it was just funny.

 

“I mean, yeah, that’s kinda why I started flirting with you—” Weiss cut Yang off.

 

“Great, because here’s the deal: I have a car waiting outside, and either you’re taking me home and fucking me, or I am going home alone and going to bed.” The last part of the sentence was a bit slurred, but it still went straight to Yang’s cunt.

 

“Hell yeah.” Yang’s voice almost shook in anticipation. Her heart was pounding as she turned back to Ruby and Blake. “Hey, Rubes, I’m going for a bit, see ya back home!”

 

“Aww!” Ruby shouted back from across the bar. Blake got her attention and whispered something in her ear, Ruby’s mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ shape. Ruby straightened and immediately gave Yang a thumbs-up. Before Yang could witness Ruby do some other, likely embarrassing, gesture, Yang was again dragged away. Weiss lead her to the car she’d apparently called, and they both got in. A sudden surge of nervousness hit Yang as she realized, holy shit, this is actually happening, but it was chased away by Weiss pulling her face into her hands and kissing her hotly.

 

-x-

 

Yang was on her as soon as the door to her apartment closed, and Weiss let out a muffled yelp and she was lifted off the ground. Yang broke the kiss only for a moment, but Weiss still whined in protest.

 

“Bed?” Yang asked. Weiss felt breathless as she answered.

 

“Second room on the right.”

 

In a mercifully short amount of time, Yang had found it and laid her down on it. She was unbuttoning her flannel as Weiss unbuttoned the rest of her blouse. As Yang shed the shirt from her shoulders, Weiss admired her physique. It was almost exactly what Weiss had pictured, down to the V-shape that started at her hip bones and disappeared into her ripped jeans. She bit her lip in order to stop the groan that had been building in her throat.

 

-x-

 

Yang watched as Weiss continued to strip, licking her lips as she hastily unbuttoned her jeans. Fuck, Weiss was so pretty. her shoulders were dusted pink from her flushed complexion, and whether aided by alcohol, or not, Yang was floored that she’d been the one to make her do that. It made her want to move faster so she could fuck her like she’d so nicely asked.

 

Her pants and boxers had only just hit the floor around her ankles as she leaned over Weiss, pushing up her skirt so she could press her hips flush against hers. Weiss let out what sounded like a slurred curse before moaning long and low. Yang could fucking _feel_ how wet she was thorough her panties. She ground against her, framing her waist with her hands, and her skin felt like heaven, soft and oh so warm.

 

Weiss didn’t bother being quiet, and Yang fed off of it, eliciting as many sounds from her as she could. Her hands found their way to Weiss breasts, only just filling her hands, she kissed the center of her chest as she squeezed them roughly, causing her to cry out and buck her hips. It was funny that a woman like her enjoyed being manhandled, but with that kind of reaction, Yang wasn’t keen on questioning it. She dug her nails in and nipped at her skin instead of kissing it.

 

The response was instantaneous, and overwhelmingly positive; a whine sounding from Weiss’ throat, her hands flying up from the sheets and finding Yang’s back instead.

 

-x-

 

Weiss was already getting impatient, and as much as it wasn’t a good look for her to beg, she couldn’t help herself.

 

“Yang, please.”

 

“Please what?” Weiss’ glare was no doubt lackluster due to her current intoxicated state, further evidenced by the way Yang was smirking down at her.

 

“You know what I want.”

 

“Yeah?” Yang moved one of her hands from her breasts, her blunt nails gently scraping down her abdomen. If Weiss wasn’t so hot, she would’ve felt goosebumps. Yang looked into her eyes as she picked up her hand and slipped it under her skirt. Weiss fidgeted as Yang peeled off her underwear, her nails digging into her back. But Yang stopped there. “This what you want, baby?”

 

The tone of Yang’s voice set fire to Weiss’ insides. It was low, breathy, the same as when she was in the bar having complements muttered into her ear. It made Weiss melt. She nodded, trying to pull Yang closer, but Yang didn’t comply.

 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” Under normal circumstances Weiss would’ve slapped the woman on top of her for this, but she wanted her so fucking bad, she would do anything, including play along.

 

“Yes, please, I want you inside me.”

 

“Mmm…” Yang ran her fingers through Weiss’ folds, finding her clit and trapping it between two of them. Weiss keened, pressing into Yang’s hand. Yang ever so lightly tugged with a gentleness Weiss didn’t expect, and would’ve normally appreciated, had she not been in this exact situation.

 

“Yang, _please_!” The soft chuckle Yang let out into her neck didn’t feel mocking like it should’ve, it just sounded genuine, happy. Before Weiss could form another thought, Yang slid two fingers inside her. She moaned enthusiastically, louder as Yang roughly pinched her nipple with her other hand.

 

Her cries kept coming, unbidden, slipping past her lips before she could even think. Yang’s teeth were at her throat, nipping and teasing as she thrust her fingers in and out. Her pace, once she gave Weiss what she begged for, was almost too much, but it built up Weiss’ orgasm fast, and when Yang slipped in a third finger, and slowed, twisting them inside her, she broke.

 

She was almost certain she blacked out for a second as she came, her voice caught in her throat at first before coming out in open-mouthed whimpers. Her body shook as aftershocks rolled through her in waves. Yang didn’t remove her fingers until she was still for the most part, chest heaving. When Weiss could actually see straight, Yang’s face was stuck in an unusual expression, eyebrows raised, and mouth slightly agape.

 

-x-

 

Yang licked her lips as she stood there, bent over Weiss. That was probably the hottest thing she’d ever fucking seen. Weiss’ body arcing up off the bed, mouth open in a silent moan. She’d seen the look in her eyes before she’d shut them, pupils nearly overtaking her irises; if Yang could put a name to it the closest would’ve been “pure lust.”

 

And fuck, did it have her soaked. She was dimly aware of her back feeling raw as she bent down to fully remove Weiss’ skirt and panties. Weiss looked sort of spent as she climbed over her.

 

“You good, babe?”

 

Weiss nodded, cupping Yang’s cheek, she pulled her in for a kiss. Yang was glad Weiss didn’t seem too tired, surprising considering how drunk she probably was earlier. When Yang pulled away, Weiss’ eyes here half lidded, and again, Yang could see the desire in them.

 

“Lay on your back.” Weiss ordered. Yang hesitated before complying, rolling over onto her back and adjusting her position as Weiss knelt over her. “I’ll warn you now, after this I’m making us espressos, because if I don’t have one soon it’s going to be a short night.” She had an air of determination about her that Yang found entirely too adorable.

 

“And just what is it that you’re gonna do to me?” Yang smirked. Weiss smirked back, and it was a hell of a sight. Not to mention hot as fuck.

 

“Payback.”

 

“Payback?” Weiss didn’t answer as she shoved Yang’s legs apart and dove down between them.

 

Yang let her head fall back onto the sheets and sighed as Weiss trailed kisses down her abs, holding her legs apart firmly. Yang makes a move to guide Weiss’ head, but when she almost touches her, Weiss looks up at her.

 

“If you touch me, I stop, and make the espressos right now.” So it was like that huh?

 

After a minute, Weiss already had Yang fisting the sheets and holding back moans. Weiss was torturing her with her tongue, lapping at her clit actively enough to work Yang up, but not enough to actually allow her to come. She’d gladly be tortured like this all night, but she’d also been turned on since the car ride here. She ached for release now, and she was dangerously close to just holding Weiss’ head there as she rode her face.

 

Then Weiss started to suck on her clit, starting light but quickly approaching rough. Yang moaned aloud, bucking her hips into Weiss’ face. She felt nails dig into her thighs as Weiss continued, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Deftly, Weiss pulled her mouth away and filled the absence with her fingers, rubbing her at a frantic pace. It was too fast, and Yang’s hips jerked, but Weiss kept going, and then quickly pulled away, switching back to using her mouth. The warmth and soft wetness of her tongue felt so good, and it was driving Yang insane.

 

Then, suddenly Yang felt filled, and she realized Weiss had slipped a few fingers into her. Then she curled her fingers, pressing roughly against her walls, and she came, just as suddenly. She couldn’t help herself now as her hips jerked erratically, she grasped Weiss’ ponytail and held her there while she rode out her orgasm.

 

“Fuck!” Yang choked out, and after a few more seconds she finally came down, releasing Weiss who sat back onto her knees and glared down at her, looking to well-fucked to be angry. Weiss leaned back down over her and gave her lip a sharp bite as she kissed her. Yang tasted herself on her lips.

 

Weiss then pulled back and got up off the bed, mumbling about espressos.

 

-x-

 

When Weiss came back inside, she had two cups, steam rising steadily from each. She handed Yang one and sat back down on the bed. She felt kind of silly drinking coffee in bed, fully nude, but at this point she didn’t care, and she doubted Yang did either. Yang blew on her coffee and then sipped it.

 

“That’s some strong shit, damn.” She coughed.

 

“Oh, so you can handle several shots, but not espresso?” Weiss quirked an eyebrow as she looked at Yang.

 

“Listen, tequila doesn’t taste like straight dirt.” Yang still proceeded to drink it, Weiss noticed.

 

In the short break after coffee, they discussed preferences and Weiss retrieved bottles of water from the kitchen.

 

-x-

 

Once they started up again, they didn’t stop again until early morning. Both of them were exhausted and thoroughly sated.

 

Weiss was starting to fall asleep, Yang’s arms wrapped securely around her, but Yang’s voice interrupted her.

 

“So, uh…” It’s the first time Weiss heard Yang sound awkward in the last four hours. “I’m just wondering, do you want this to be a one-night-stand type of deal?”

 

“I… do you want it to be?” Weiss turned around to face her, suddenly afraid. She didn’t know, not really.

 

“I just know that if you don’t tell me like, right now, I’m gonna have to go, ‘cause…” Yang swallowed and shut her eyes. When she opened them, she looked so sincere, Weiss’ heart ached. “If I wake up with you in my arms, I think I’m gonna fall in love with you.”

 

Weiss’ heart pounded in her chest, the sound filling her ears as she searched Yang’s eyes for any shred of sarcasm or untruth. She didn’t find any, not in a minute, or in twenty.

 

“Weiss.”

 

“Stay.” Weiss turned over and snuggled back into Yang. Weiss hadn’t had a potential relationship pan out in a long while. But in Yang she’d seen something, honesty, a heart of gold? Something like that.

 

More than anything, she felt comfortable with Yang. Safe. And now, she was willing to see where something like that would go.


End file.
